Containers for containing detergents, shampoos and the like are required to satisfy the conditions such as (1) being able to fully contain a content, (2) being able to open and close repeatedly, (3) being able to inject a content stably and without troubles, and (4) being easy to handle. As such a container, bottle containers are generally employed in the prior art.
Containers capable of satisfying said conditions are complicated in structure, so that they require many processes in the production thereof and a comparatively great deal of a material in molding the material into one container to thereby increase a unit price of production.
While, said containers can be reused sufficiently without any inconvenience since said conditions are not lost even after the content of the containers was exhausted. However, these containers have hitherto been disposed. As above-mentioned, disposal of the containers does not meet with a requirement to nurse resources and it is difficult to burn out the containers, because these containers are made of a comparatively great deal of a synthetic resin material.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, a consuming cycle gains public favor, in which a content such as detergents, shampoos and the like is contained in a simplified refilling container and the content contained therein is refilled in said exhausted bottle container to use the same content.
Conventional refilling containers broadly used include self-standing up containers molded in the form of a bag. Such a refilling container has the superior advantages that a unit price of production is extremely low and also it can be easy to dispose.
Though said conventional bag-shaped refilling container is opened by cutting the corner thereof with scissors and the like, the shape of the opening can not be constant in such a manner. When the shape of the opening is not constant as such, a content in the refilling container is spilt outside another container upon refilling it in this another container.
Particularly, in case said another container is a container having a small-sized opening such as a bottle container, the content is easy to be spilt. Further, the refilling container is soft in its entirety and lacks in self-shape holdability, so that the entire container should be supported by both hands during refilling operation. Thus, when the refilling work is effected by one person, another container to be refilled can not be supported by his hands, so that the refilling work of the content should be effected in a unstable state.
In addition, even if the refilling operation is effected while supporting another container by both hands, the refilling operation of the content becomes unstable and thus the content is easy to be spilt since the entire shape of the refilling container is changed as the content flows out and the shape of the opening of the container is also changed in accordance therewith.
Said refilling container is extremely low in self-shape holdability, so that when displayed the container in the state of self-standing up in such as a shop, the refilling container is bent halfway unsightly. Furthermore, there is a problem that only a few commodities (refilling containers) can not be displayed at a given space because these refilling containers can not be stacked one another.
Said refilling containers include also those comprising a bag-shaped container body provided with an injection port having a cap, said injection port consisting,of separate parts from said container body. In such a refilling container, there is a fear that not only a producitin cost increases uselessly but also a sealing and containing ability decreases since said injection port capable of repeatedly using is provided in the container body which is throwaway parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refilling container excellent in self-shape holdability; capable of refilling a content with ease and success; advantageous in such as transportation, storage and display; and capable of disposing easily, and to provide a method suitable for-producing said refilling container.